Truth or Dare!
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: I made a truth or dare show! Submit your truths and dares and torture the characters or help love and friendship blossom among the bladers! See inside for more details


Wolfy: Im ALIVE! :D

Kyoya: I was hoping that you'd stay dead FOREVER

Wolfy: Don't be so mean to me Kyo TT^TT

Ryuga: *rolls eyes* you gotta get used to it Mikz right Kyo~

Nile: Oi! Back off!

Ryuga: Make me!

Wolfy: O_o… oh man… Anyways~ Im was thinking of making a truth or dare fic since theres a LOT of them now and I wanna try so yeah ^_^

Kyoya: Submit your truths and dares to Miki by either reviewing or pm-ing its your choice

Ryuga: The characters included are…

Ginga

Madoka

Zeo

Masamune

Tobio

Toby

Johannes

Bao

Aguma

Tsubasa

Yu

Kenta

Benkei

Chris

Yuki

Julian

Wales

Sophie

Klaus

Demure

Reiki

Hikaru

Ryutaro

Ryuto

King

Pluto

Dunamis

Hyoma

Tithi

Tetsuya

ETC ETC ETC!

Nile: Don't forget us too!

Aria: Me, Cleo and Riki would be also included in the fic! YAY!

Wolfy: :D here's a sample that includes my truths and dares XD

_**BEYBLADE NOT MINE**_

'_You are all invited to a special event, the venue is the new building located at the heart of the city, I hope none of you will be late' _Madoka read to the group the strange letter she received. "What do you guys think?" she asked them. "There are the initial W's T o D, what do you think those stand for?" Tsubasa said as he examined the letter and its contents. "Who cares! Lets just go and maybe it will be fun!" Masamune shouted. "Hmm~ He's right, we might as well see what events this is" Toby stood and faced the group. Everyone agreed and they headed to the building, unaware of the events that will unfold.

The group arrived and entered the building, it had the exact same initials in the letter they received so this no doubt the right place. Whent hey entered, they reached an open area and the doors suddenly shut closed, trapping them all inside. "WELCOME EVERYONE! This is W' or what I call Wolfy's Truth or Dare!" Everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the voice and found a girl that was probably less than 14 years old. She had Straight shoulder-length black hair and equally black eyes that held mischief. "Who are you?" Ginga questioned the mysterious girl, "The name's Miki but I prefer to be called Wolfy and all of you will be forced to play my game or else none of you will ever get out" Wolfy had a grin on her face as she said this and actually laughed when the others pulled out their launchers. "Of Puh-lease! You think I havent thought of that? This entire building is made to withstand calamities and disasters! You think it'll crumble just because of your beys?!" She rolled her eyes as she said this and they slowly lowered their launchers. "alright, what do we need to do in order to get out of here?" Kyoya asked, "Well… You have to do the truths and dares given" Wolfy answered. "It's that easy?" Ryuga crossed his arms as he said this. Wolfy shrugged and replied "Depends on what the truths and dares are". "Alright lets get this party STARTED!" Masamune fist pumped the air and everyone seemed to get excited. "Alright! Lets start with MY dares" Wolfy was grinning evilly

"I want Masamune, Ginga and Ryuga to wear green, blue and red tutus respectively and dance ballet while the barney song id playing" I dared. The three's heads snapped in my direction "WHAAAAT!? $# !*&%". "SECURITY!" I yelled and 2 men in black escorted the three to the dressing room despite their protests and when the three returned Everyone went hysterical with laughter. I pulled out my phone and took picture and videos of them doing ballet to the barney song. "O-oh M-my God! You HAVE to give me a copy of that!" Nile had trouble speaking since he can tstop laughing, the others were no better since some of them like Kyoya and King were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs in laughter. When it was done the three changed back into their normal clothes and all three of them sulked in the emo corner. There was dark and depressing aura surrounding them and we sweat dropped at that. "NEXT" I shouted

"I want Zeo to wear a sausage necklace and go inside a cage of lions" I dared at Zeo shouted "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" yet I tossed him the sausage necklace and pushed him inside the lions' cage. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zeo shouted as he ran and ran and ran then he finally decided to climb the tree "HELP! KYOYA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" he shouted and Kyoya just shrugged in response. "alright lets move on shall we" I turned to the others. "WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" I ignored him and continued with my final dare

"KYOYA! You're gonna wear a maid costume~" I dared and Kyoya jaw dropped at me and the 2 security men dragged him away again to get changed. I didn't come as a surprise to me that Ryuga suddenly perked up at my dare. "I-Im here" We saw Kyoya with a black maid outfit. He wore black shoes and white stockings, the skirt barely covered his lower body, he had his hair down and straight and he had an embarassed blush on his face. Ting Ding Ding Knock Out! All of us nosebled and some fainted. "T-That's all for now folks! Review or pm your truths and dares!" I said while holding my still bleeding nose and took a quick picture of Kyoya. I gotta make sure to make extra copies of this… Til' Next Time!


End file.
